Role Play
by DC Luder
Summary: It's her birthday and she'll steal if she wants to! Bludhaven Selina Kyle's birthday challenge.


Title: Role Play

Author: DC Luder

Summary: It's her birthday and she'll steal if she wants to!

Rating: T

Infringements: All recognizable characters belong to DC Comics, not DC Luder.

Author's Note: And what would be worthy of taking a much needed break from working on a thirty-four page chapter for Now And Then? Why, a Bludhaven Catwoman's birthday challenge!

^V^

Like any other woman, all I wanted for my birthday was a relaxing day, a delightful dessert and an entertaining evening.

Given that I had already treated myself to a long day of pampering at the Manna Dew Spa and a divine dinner and dessert at the Terra Cotta, all I had left was to find the right means of entertaining myself for the evening.

Unlike any other woman, I had no desire to go to the movies, hit the clubs or even have a quiet night at home with a few close friends. Well, maybe one friend…

Donning appropriate eveningwear, I slipped out of my apartment and into the chilly night air with no bearing in mind. Drifting in and out of the streets quickly lead to traversing blocks and boroughs and when the clock struck midnight, I was nearly on the other side of the city.

More specifically, across the street from the Murnau Museum.

In my lifetime, I had allowed myself in after hours nearly a dozen times, ten visits had called forth the Batman and lead to a romp across the rooftops. The two times he hadn't caught me, his attention had been directed at more pertinent, citywide threats. As much as I hated to admit it, I wasn't always the most important figure in his eyes.

But it was my birthday…

Opting to make enough of an entrance to lure him and not the police, I bypassed the heat and motion sensors in the air ducts and chose the classier entrance through the skylights over the Egyptian wing. Cutting a hole in the glass big enough to slip through, I carefully removed the piece and set it on the gravel covered rooftop. There were so many delightful birthday gifts below that my mind was already sorting through the possibilities.

As I moved to secure my whip to the frame of the skylight in order to make my descent, I was confused to find it wasn't nestled at my hip.

"Looking for something?"

My gaze rose from the dimly lit room below me and found a dark silhouette, mere feet away, with a hand extending from beneath the cape as it grasped a coiled whip. Rising, I cocked a hip while tilting my head, knowing I was going to have to either play extremely nice or extremely naughty to get my prized possession back.

"Stealing is wrong, you know," I smirked at him.

His voice remained low and steady, "Returning missing property to its rightful owner isn't."

"Subtle," I purred, chancing two steps closer to him, "And suave. Wherever did you find it?"

"After you made it to the roof, it fell slack, landed at my feet on the storage building next door."

Another handful of steps closer and I smiled to see him stiffen, "Some would say that would be fate."

He growled back, "Some would say it was merely coincidence."

"Or maybe you were stalking me," I chided, closing the distance between us, leaving a mere two feet. The cool March breeze washed over us, bringing his cape to life as a faint hint of him washed over me. The faintest hint of cologne that was barely detectable to the untrained nose. Sweat from a hard night of defending Gotham from criminals of all shapes and sizes. And something else that words couldn't describe.

I was surprised when he countered with, "Or maybe you're luring me."

With one last step, I entered his personal space, just barely pressing my chest against his, toying between either kissing him or hitting him. Rather than back away or evade me, he remained stoically in place, his eyes narrowing as they found mine. With a grin on my lips, I asked, "I figure you find me alluring rather than luring, Batman."

He tensed slightly when I raised a hand, setting it on the emblem that was emblazoned across his broad chest, but said nothing. With the other, I gently snuck it under the fabric of his cape, reaching for his grapple gun. Hoping to distract him by licking my lips slowly and dragging my right hand down his abdomen, I snagged the butt of the device with the other hand just as a soft metallic click sounded.

Damnit.

Rather than wrench away from him, I simply took a step back, lifting my right hand off of his torso to reveal it bound in one link of black, metallic handcuffs.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Batman echoed.

"You plan to bring me into the police? For what crime?"

"Should I start alphabetically or in numerical penal code order?"

The look in his eye and the fraction of humor in his voice suggested the pleasure he was enduring for having caught me red-handed. That was the problem with masked vigilantes, once they caught the bad guy, they thought the fight was over. I liked to remind them on a regular basis that the fight was just beginning.

With as much smug as Batman would dare show in the cowl crossing his exposed jaw, I opted to hit him. I faked with the right hand, clawing at his face and encouraging him to duck out of the way. The left hand, balled in a fist, was waiting for his jaw as he turned his head, forcing him to bring an arm up to block it. As my right claws dug into his ribcage, he spun away from me, inadvertently letting go of the cuffs, my whip and allowing me to take his grapple gun.

I blew him a kiss as I leapt from the museum's rooftop, throwing his grapple out of sight, faintly hearing it clatter as it found pavement on the street below. Without looking back, I raced over the rooftops of apartment buildings, swung from flagpoles adorning the exteriors of banks and dashed across buses and taxis in late night traffic. Distracting him and garnering a head start had always been easy but maintaining my lead was always a challenge.

Out of breath, I finally took refuge atop the Hart Industries building, nearly seventy stories above the midtown streets. It was an effort to climb up but it was worth the safety of a reclusive spot.

I knelt, working on slowing my breathing as I looked out over the city.

Not a pointy ear in sight.

I was about to grin triumphantly when I heard him clear his throat behind me.

"Really?" I asked again, rising to my feet.

"Really," he replied, his voice smooth and without distress.

Instead of walking over to him, he chose to approach me, grabbing my wrists in order to secure the cuff links on both hands. As he tightened them, I purred suggestively, "You caught me, Batman, now what are you going to do with me?"

He glared down at me, the faint moonlight only casting a shadow over his cowled face, leaving the white lenses glowing. Finally, he answered, "Something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

I leaned forward, standing on my toes in order to rest my lips just before his, "And what's that?"

His lower lip dropped slightly, trembling before he moved in to kiss me. As two thick arms wrapped around me, I pressed my cuffed hands flat against his chest, reaching up to latch onto his cape in order to pull myself closer to him. As I bit down on his lower lip and wrapped a leg behind his, I heard him growl with need.

A fraction of a second later, I was on my back, the gravel of the rooftop nipping at me through the leather of my suit. Somehow, he had managed to lay me down without breaking the kiss, maneuvering himself to lay above me with his massive weight on his knees and hands. I lifted my leg again, wrapping it around his lower back, urging him down. Rather than comply, he took one of his hands and grabbed the handcuffs, pulling my arms up and over my head.

He paused before diving in again, his lips pressed tightly on mine. When he withdrew, he said, "You have the right to remain silent."

I moaned as a gloves hand caressed my breasts.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

His hand traveled to my hip, pulling it up slightly against his.

"You have the right to an attorney…" he growled before biting at my neck, "If you cannot afford one, the city of Gotham will appoint one to you."

As my other leg rose to wrap around him, Batman finished, "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

I arched myself underneath him, the gravel painful under our combined weight.

"Catwoman?" he growled into my neck.

"Uh… Bruce… I changed my mind… I don't want to do it here… my back is getting scraped up already…"

He pushed himself up off of me slightly, the intensity in his face and voice ebbing, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

After he took to kneeling, I sat up as well, smiling when he reached around me to brush off the small sharp stones that were embedded into the suit. I quickly picked the locks of the handcuffs and gave them back to him, "Let's just go back to my place."

"I just chased you across this entire city to turn around and go back to your apartment? We should have just stayed there after dinner---."

I cut him off, cupping his square jaw in my clawed hand, "Hey, I did what you wanted to do on your birthday without complaining, so I don't want to hear it."

"Without complaining?" he replied curtly, "You complained the entire time---."

Rising to my feet, I rolled my eyes, "Hate to tell you but no one likes that, Bruce."

"Then why didn't you say something?" he asked as he stood, brushing off gravel while looking me in the eye.

"Because it was your birthday…. And now it's my birthday, so we get to do what I want."

He sighed, something I would never get used to while he was wearing the mask, "Fine… But I'm driving back… Damn near broke my ankle trying to keep up with you."

Without warning, I moved in, kissing him on the lips before drawing back, "Well, if you're at my place in fifteen minutes, we can see what else you can nearly break trying to keep up with me."

With a fraction of a smirk on his lips, he purred, "Meow."

^V^


End file.
